headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Trek: Enterprise/Season 2
Category:Seasons Season Two of the science fiction/adventure series Star Trek: Enterprise aired on the United Paramount Network from September 18th, 2002 to May 21st, 2003, spanning a total of twenty-six episodes. All of the main cast members from season one return to reprise their respective roles in season two including Scott Bakula as Captain Jonathan Archer, John Billingsley as Doctor Phlox, Jolene Blalock as Sub-Commander T'Pol, Dominic Keating as Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, Anthony Montgomery as Ensign Travis Mayweather, Linda Park as Ensign Hoshi Sato and Connor Trinneer as Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker, III. Episodes Cast Principal cast Guest stars Crew Production * Rick Berman - Creator; Executive producer * Brannon Braga - Creator; Executive producer * Chris Black - Co-executive producer * John Shiban - Co-executive producer * J.P. Farrell - Producer * Dawn Velazquez - Producer * Phyllis Strong - Co-producer * Mike Sussman - Co-producer * Stephen Welke - Co-producer * Brad Yacobian - Co-producer * Merri D. Howard - Supervising producer * Peter Lauritson - Supervising producer * David Rossi - Associate producer * David A. Goodman - Consulting producer * Dennis McCarthy - Composer * David Bell - Composer Directors * Allan Kroeker * David Livingston * David Straiton * James Contner * James L. Conway * James Whitmore, Jr. * LeVar Burton * Mike Vejar * Patrick Norris * Robert Duncan McNeill * Roxann Dawson Writers * Andr Bormanis * Brannon Braga * Chris Black * Dan O'Shannon * Daniel McCarthy * David A. Goodman * David Wilcox * Hans Tobeason * John Shiban * Mike Sussman * Phyllis Strong * Rick Berman * Taylor Elmore Notes & Trivia * Producer John Farrell is credited as J.P. Farrell in this season. * Co-producer Michael Sussman is credited as Mike Sussman in this season. * Director Michael Vejar is credited as Mike Vejar in this season. * Director Patrick R. Norris is credited as Patrick Norris in this season. * Director James A. Contner is credited as James Contner in this season. * The role of Porthos, Captain Archer's pet beagle was played by Breezy. * Director Roxann Dawson, who directed episode 2x04, "Dead Stop", episode 2x13, "Dawn", and episode 2x25, "Bounty", is also known for playing the role of B'Elanna Torres on Star Trek: Voyager. * Director Robert Duncan McNeill, who directed episode 2x21, "The Breach", is also known for playing the role of Tom Paris on Star Trek: Voyager. * Director LeVar Burton, who directed episode 2x22, "Cogenitor", and episode 2x24, "First Flight", is also known for playing the role of Geordi La Forge on Star Trek: The Next Generation. * Events from this season take place in the years 2152-2153 (not counting time travel and alternate dimension stories). * Episode 2x23, "Regeneration" is a sequel to the 1996 film Star Trek: First Contact. * Roxann Dawson also makes an uncredited appearance as the voice of a repair station computer in "Dead Stop". Home video * Star Trek: Enterprise: The Complete Series * Star Trek: Enterprise: The Complete Second Season See also External Links * * * * Star Trek: Enterprise, Season 2 at Memory Alpha * * ---- Category:Dennis McCarthy Category:David Bell Category:Scott Bakula